Unbelievably Crazy
by 925
Summary: Suzuna can't believe her luck when in an attempt to ease her boredom she comes across a squabbling Togano and Kuroki with a certain secret about a certain scarface. No pairings.


**Unbelievably Crazy **

**I do NOT own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in this story :D**

* * *

Suzuna was bored, she was bored and had free time to kill. She was so bored she decided to pay a visit to the Takekura construction workers who happened to be working down the road from her house.

She got there at lightning speed, already chancing upon Kuroki and Togano in what looked like a very heated discussion.

"He's crazy!"

"Unbelievably crazy!"

"What are you ladies squabbling about?" Suzuna gave a frustrated sigh as she skated toward Kuroki and Togano. They speaking of something serious so it seemed, and being Suzuna, she wanted to know every little bit about what was getting them so rowdy.

"Nevermind, it's just girl problems" Kuroki waved her off still in deep conversation with Togano. Suzuna scrunched her face up obviously offended.

"What do you mean nevermind!"

"As in, it's not your business." Togano answered blankly earning a glare from Suzuna.

"Well then whose business is it?"

"Jumon- I mean... uh, no one! Nevermind..." Kuroki panicked, evidently giving up more information than he meant to. Suzuna looked puzzled for a moment before bursting into giggles. "W-whats so funny?"

"I know! You're jealous again aren't you?"

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"Oh don't 'hah' me! You know what I mean. I bet Jumonji got another confession and you guys are jealous. You're jealous of any guy who can get girls." Suzuna decided, nodding in approval at her explanation.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Kuroki fumed, his pride hurt deeply. What did she know about his girl-getting skills?

"Yeah it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT" Kuroki and Suzuna were face to face, giving the scariest faces they could muster. Togano simply cleared his throat which brought the two back to reality.

"Why don't we just tell her?" Togano suggested, any way to stop the two arguing.

"What, no way!"

"But it's not a big deal. We don't even know if it's true."

Kuroki looked between Suzuna and Togano for a moment before sighing and giving in. "Whatever, but if you blab," He pointed at Suzuna, "We will hunt you down!"

"Yeah yeah, now what is it?" Suzuna waited for the reply. A good long awkward minute passed before Kuroki spoke.

"We think Jumonji likes Mamori." He finally admitted. Suzuna's eyes widened in an instant and stayed so for a while.

"HE WHAT!" She almost yelled, so shocked she really didn't know how to take the news. Kuroki and Togano nodded, almost understanding her surprised reaction. "W-why do you think this?"

Togano shrugged. "Well, let's call it a hunch. He has always liked older girls and when we stayed at Jumonji's house... he said her name in his sleep."

Suzuna couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing. The idea that Jumonji liked Mamori was so hilarious now, especially if the guy was even dreaming of her.

"Remember do NOT tell anyone!" Kuroki stated for the last time. Suzuna nodded.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She smiled slyly, chuckling under her breath.

* * *

**(Training Grounds)**

"Monta, Sena!" A girly voice called out.

They already knew who it was, but she knew that they were practising, and she never bothered them in practice unless it was important.

Suzuna skated as quick as she could toward the two.

"News! I have some MAJOR news!"Suzuna clapped her hands proudly. Sena and Monta gave each other looks that indicated just how confused they were.

"And?" Monta scratched his head. "Is it that important that you had to bother us?"

Suzuna nodded happily, a large grin plastered on her face. "It's so important that you may wanna stop what you're doing and sit down."

Obliging, the two boys sat on the bench, waiting for Suzuna's important news.

"Well, earlier I found out something quite amazing..." Suzuna paused for effect, "Jumonji... LIKES MAMORI!"

"WHAAAAAATTT!" Sena and Monta both yelled. Sena looked amazed whilst Monta looked horrified.

"That- That scarfaced, delinquent stupid head!" Monta raged.

"But how do you know if it's true?" Sena questioned.

Suzuna once again gave a sly smile. "Thats for me to know, hehe."

* * *

**(Deimon HQ)**

It was what Kurita had called the 'Deimon Football Club Monthly Meeting'.

Basically it was the reunion of all the Deimon members, once a month, just to catch up. Kurita, being the sentimental type loved the idea and forced everyone, even Hiruma to rise to the occasion.

The meeting was held in the old Deimon football club (thanks to Hiruma's 'talk' with the principal). The table was laid with cream puffs and various foods to suit each person's individual taste. Mamori had helped out Kurita with the selections, happy with her choices.

"Oh, we're the first ones here!" Suzuna exclaimed as she skated through the door with Monta and Sena in tow. They took seats and started casual conversations amongst their seniors while Hiruma sat at his laptop, clicking and typing away.

5 minutes later Taki arrived, soon after followed by Komusubi who carried two large crates of soda.

Ishimaru had somehow managed to slip himself into the club house unnoticed and when they did notice him he claimed he had arrived just after Sena, Suzuna and Monta.

Finally, all that was left were the haha brothers and Musashi.

After about 20 minutes after the first arrivals, the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Kuroki and Togano as well as Musashi.

"Y-yo..." Kuroki and Togano waved obviously tired from something.

"What happenend to you two?" Sena asked.

The two slumped onto chairs and groaned a little.

"These two were slacking so I made them do a little overtime, sorry we're late." Musashi answered, taking his own seat and grabbing a finger sandwich.

"Hm, we're almost all here. Where is Jumonji?" Mamori enquired, glancing at Jumonji's two best friends.

"Like hell do we know. We barely see him these days." Togano admitted although in his mind he was thinking of what he referred to as 'Jumonji's secret love'. He guessed the guy was too embarrassed to see Mamori.

"Neh, Mamori, why do you care so much?" Suzuna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Mamori looked confused while Kuroki and Monta gave Suzuna death glares and Sena looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well, he isn't here that's why. Hiruma, do you know where he could be?" She asked the ex Deimon quarterback. She knew he was on the same team as Jumonji, although she was too, but she never really spoke to him

Hiruma shrugged and popped another bubble.

"I guess he has his reasons," Mamori sighed and shrugged, "I guess we should get started with the festivities shall w-"

Before Mamori could finish her sentence the door to the club house opened to reveal a rather flustered looking Jumonji carrying a heart shaped box in his hand.

"I knew it!" Monta howled, his mind already formulating conclusion linking the look on Jumonji's face to the heart shaped box. It was a present for a certain someone he bet.

"Huh?" Jumonji blinked before walking to his seat. "Sorry I'm late guys, I kind of got held up."

Kuroki and Togano couldn't stop staring at the heart shaped candy box in their friend's hand as if it were a bomb or something.

"So, do you think it's for, you know..." Togano gestured slightly toward Mamori as he whispered to Kuroki. Kuroki shrugged and mouthed a 'probably'.

Suzuna was enjoying this and giggled. "So Jumonji, you're finally gonna 'fess up right? In front of everyone, how brave!"

Jumonji was little confused, no, he was really confused. Everyone around him looked either suspicious or completely shocked.

"What are you guys talking about? Let's just eat." Mamori sighed as all she wanted to do at that moment was eat some cream puffs. She lifted the cream puff to her mouth and started munching quite happily. She swayed a little, lost in her own cream puff world.

Suzuna and the rest watched as Jumonji watched Mamori eat, his face looking pale and nervous.

"Woah. He's got it bad." Togano said quietly.

Suzuna was literally dancing in her seat in excitement as she watched the scene unfold. "You see that, he has it bad for Mamori! He is so nervous around her." She quipped to Monta and Sena.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Mamori questioned. Kurita and Musashi had already tucked in too, as well as Taki, Komusubi and Ishimaru, however everyone else's food remained untouched.

"Wait , you have to let him say it first Mamori! Go on Jumonji." Suzuna seemed quite genuine, giving an encouraging look at Jumonji. He looked speechless and highly frustrated at everything.

"What is going on?" He asked irritated at their behaviour.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mamori pouted.

"Oh fine, if you're gonna be a wuss about it... Jumonji likes you Mamori, the box is obviously for you, so there." Suzuna stood up and sat down, done with her initial rant.

Mamori's face burned red while she could feel everyones eyes on her. She swear she could hear Hiruma cackling at her side and Monta weeping, but the loudest sound was her heart beating strangely fast.

Jumonji on the other hand looked taken aback and finally he snapped. "I WHAT? Who told you that?"

Suzuna cowered in her seat, grabbing Sena and hiding in his shoulder. "Kuroki and Togano said so..." She mumbled.

Everyone's eyes looked toward the two who were unusually quiet. Jumonji's eyes said one word 'Explain'.

"W-w-w-wait. You are the one who likes older girls... and you said her name in your sleep!" Kuroki stuttered under Jumonji's intense glare.

"And now you come in looking all nervous with a heart shaped box and keep staring at Mamori while she eats." Togano added.

Mamori's face heat up more as Monta's weeping and Hiruma's cackling amplified.

Jumonji was about to retaliate against the ridiculous claims but then it dawned on him and his face flushed.

Stupid dream.

"That's not it." Jumonji had been standing, sat down in defeat, looking embarrassedly at the table. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it? You don't like Mamori then?" Monta had regained his composure enough to ask.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I don't." He admitted slowly.

"Then what about saying her name while you slept, and the candy?"

"The candy..." Jumonji shuffled a little, a creeping blush formed on his cheeks. "Well I kind of got confessed to on the way and she gave it to me, insistent that I took it. That's why I'm late."

Everyone mouthed 'ohs' and 'I sees'

"And the dream?" Monta further pried. He had calmed down after finding out that Jumonji in fact had no liking toward Mamori, but it still pissed him off that the guy was subjected to confessions.

At this point Jumonji's blush turned a deeper red.

"Oh don't tell me..." Suzuna looked shocked and a little disturbed.

"YOU DIRTY FREAK!" Monta erupted.

Jumonji jolted at Monta's outburst. _Dirty_ Freak? Jumonji replayed in his mind, figuring out in an instant just what the monkey was on about.

"N-no! Not _that_ type of dream!" Jumonji defended himself, getting extremely flustered at this point. To be honest Kuroki and Togano had never seen their friend this openly flustered about anything, much less a dream to do with a girl.

Kuroki even thought it was perfectly normal if a male had certain dreams at their age. It was just a dream after all.

"G-guys, maybe we should just enjoy the food. No need to make a big deal." Mamori interrupted, avoiding everyone's gaze. "He said he didn't like me anyway." Her voice almost seemed quite dejected as she spoke.

"But..." Taki finally spoke after having been strangely quiet throughout the whole thing. "I wanna hear the dream."

"Yeah!" Mostly everyone agreed in unison.

Jumonji knew there was no point hiding it, so he gave in with a sigh. "Alright, but don't laugh..." He stared at the cream puffs on the table and for some reason shivered.

"I..." He began, everyone leaned forward as if they were about to hear the biggest and darkest secret of the world.

Even Mamori leaned in a little.

"I had a dream Mamori... ate me." Jumonji finally admitted. "She was a cream puff monster and ate the whole city, including me."

* * *

**I dunno... I just had this in my files and decided to upload. Hehe. Enjoy!**


End file.
